the_zorganbinefandomcom-20200213-history
Universes Alike Lore
Welcome to the ! This is an entire website deticated to the lore of Universe B02-120, if you wish to edit, i will not stop you. But if anyone edits in a way that is unfair, dumb, or screws up the lore, i will make sure to ban you entirely. If you do wish to do that exact thing, fuck off. Important articles zorganbine.jpg|Zorganbinian Photo Zorganbinian History The Zorganbinian Species started out on a world full of life, Very little vegetation, and high amounts of carnivores; The planet was originally called SPI-0102-O1, due to it having no developed intelligent life. But soon, alien scientist Qyurt found life, even nearly intelligent life on SPI-0102-O1. It was, due to the Galactic Naming Commission, named Qyurt-4, but then the intelligent life renamed it to Yapurr. So this planet has had 3 names, maybe more due to there being evidence of Ancients in that general area of the galaxy. But we wont know for sure. Zorganbines, when they first appeared, where of the genus Kjaurtevskitaus (Chowr-tehv-skee-tahws) which in ketish translates to Lizards of the Genius, there where 4 beginning species, Zorganbinians (Zohr-gahn-bine-eeahns), Kjaurans (Chaw-rahns) (Lizards of Small) , Rarravskians (Rah-rahv-Skee-ahns) (Enemy of the Originals), and Haurians (Hur-ee-ahns) (Lizards of Big). They fought hard. Battles of plentiful, made new tools of Stone and Wood. Zorganbinians being smart and brave, Kjaurans being plentiful, Rarravskians showing no mercy, And Haurians being as strong as stone. They built cities, towns, and castles. Did agriculture, and fought each other with bloodlust. Wars where harsh, and armies where in the thousands of peasants, nobles, and priests. These wars waged on for Millennia, First the Kjaurans fall, then the Haurians. The harshest war was the "War of the Plentifull", which waged on for 2000 years between the Rarravskians, and the Zorganbine. Recources where drained harshly, animal populous died due to nuclear bombing, and Antimatter Extinction Rays (AER's). They decided to flee outside of their homeworld Yapurr. The Zorganbinians sending fleets upon fleets of endless colonization ships, until the entire solar system was conquered by the Zorganbine. The war ended, and due to vast scientific development, the Rarravskians jumped out of the galaxy. No one knows where they are. But empires have seen settlements of their origins not so long ago, hinting that they are now fearsome nomads who are pillaging worlds until they find a suitable one. Due to the Millennia of war the zorganbine had to endure, they have developed a harsh backbone, a hobby of war. They decided to move out, exploit resources, grow their already vast empire. After 9000 years, they have nearly taken over the entirety of the center of the galaxy. Until, they met the grox. They found friends. They had so much in common. They decided to team up, and rid the universe of anything that isnt them. Even the kehorians, the longest lasting race fear their might. But the thing is, they have the numbers, and the kehorians have the technology. eventually, the kehorians went to war with the Zorgrox. a war that lasted 7800 years, and basically no casualties to the kehorians. the kehorians gained 70 new solar systems, and the Zorgrox had to stop completely riding the universe of life. This contract will last for more that 2000 years. But now that Humans and Kehorians are allies, maybe earth will suffer heavy calsualties. There is no knowing of what will happen. We can only guess. * Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse Category:Zorganbinian History